Cosa de Lannisters
by public static void
Summary: Se pregunta si todas las familias tienen esa clase de drama, o si sólo es la de él.


**Para el Reto #79 "Ese pairing no tiene futuro" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.** Estos personajes, menos uno, son de George Martin.

 **UA — Joffrey no se casó con Margaery, sino con Sansa.**

* * *

 **Sansa I**

Hay momentos en los que Sansa piensa que lo puede amar. El Rey es un monstruo; destruyó a los Stark, a los Tully, y a todos aquellos que Sansa pudo considerar familia.

Sin embargo, hay instantes en los que es humano. Ella lo conoce después de tantos años de matrimonio y le gusta observarlo, aprender de él para responderle de la misma manera. Si hay ira, ella responde con ira. Si hay indiferencia, ella responde con indiferencia. Le ha funcionado y ha sobrevivido.

De no ser por sus hijos, esos pequeños niños a los que Sansa tanto ama, habría huido hace mucho tiempo.

Es Steffon, con su cabello oscuro como los Stark y ojos azules como los Baratheon (ella sabe que es el azul de los Tully, porque en su hijo no hay nada de sangre Baratheon), quien la ayuda cuando la ira de Joffrey es demasiada. Él es el caballero en armadura dorada y negra que viene a detener el golpe de una mano borracha y la espada de una capa blanca que no merece su título.

También está el pequeño Tyran, con su cabello rubio oscuro y sus ojos grises tan intensos. Él sueña con ser Maestre en vez de caballero y Sansa no planea arrebatarle ese deseo. Tyran le recuerda a ella misma, tantos años atrás, cuando de sueños vivía. Tyran es una esperanza que jamás muere.

Cómo olvidar, también, al más pequeño de los tres que ya muestra todo aquello que Sansa valora. Él es inocente pero valiente, no duda en actuar pero jamás se precipita. Parece tener más de once años... A él, Joffrey le permitió llamarle Brandon en honor de aquel hermano que Sansa aún extraña.

Porque sus hijos son casi hombres, y pronto Steffon llevará en su sien la corona de Príncipe Heredero. Cuando lo haga, Sansa está segura de que todo el sufrimiento terminará.

* * *

 **Tywin.**

Tywin es un hombre longevo. A su edad, ya ha sepultado a múltiples de sus congéneres. De sus hermanos solo Genna sigue viva —dicen que hierba mala jamás muere, y Genna es una hiedra ahogando a las flores.

Pero ahora hay un legado.

El invierno intenta llevarse el continente a los Siete Infiernos y fracasa. La chica Targaryen, preocupación de la corte de antaño, está muerta junto a sus dragones, sacrificada para el bien de la humanidad. El bastardo Fuegoscuro vive en Invernalia, gobernando junto a la inesperada esposa que encontró en la salvaje chica Stark y los hermanos de ella.

No hay más amenazas para los Lannister, pero Tywin no ve su nombre en ningún lugar.

Los estandartes rojos y dorados abundan, pero conforme el tiempo pasa y Joffrey pierde más de sí mismo, el negro inunda la Fortaleza y ahoga por completo al rojo.

Los colores Baratheon se muestran fuertes, y Tywin no deja de pensar en la ironía del destino. La línea de los Baratheon continuará reinando, mas los Baratheon están todos muertos y pudriéndose en el suelo.

¿Qué habrá para los Lannister, que tienen sangre pero no nombre?

* * *

 **Tyrion I**

Tyrion la observa desde lejos. A lo largo de los años, ha aprendido a querer a su esposa.

Con sedas ligeras de color verde, Margaery Lannister instruye a su hija en el arte de ser una mujer. Tyrion sonríe cuando la pequeña Alysanne se sonroja, jugando con su cabello.

Le ama con todo el corazón. A ella y a los otros hijos que Margaery le dió.

La mayor fue desesperanza para Tywin, que esperaba el varon que por fin tomara en sus manos Roca Casterly para alzarla más alto de lo que Tywin mismo hizo. Sin embargo, Tyrion ama a la pequeña Alerie Lannister sin importar que sea mujer. Él jamás amará a un hijo más que a otro por su género, y desearía que su padre fuera igual.

Tal vez así Cersei no habría resultado tan... estupenda.

También ama al pequeño Garreth, que luce como un Loras en miniatura.

Por eso, Tyrion está muy agradecido con los dioses. No quiere imaginar lo que habría pasado si sus hijos se parecían a su padre en vez de a su madre.

* * *

 **Sansa II**

Hay cosas que Sansa no alcanza a comprender. Una de ellas es cómo fue que todo termina de ésta manera.

Los planes dieron resultado y, en la cena de la noche anterior, Joffrey es envenenado.

Se siente inquieta. Ya han pasado años desde que alguien cuestiona la sangre traidora de Sansa, y al menos una década desde que alguien duda de su visible amor por Joffrey. Tres hijos, todos con una pizca adecuada de Stark y Tully para hacerlos parecer Baratheon, le dan una coartada para esos sentimientos que una vez fueron puestos en duda.

Después de tres hijos Lannister con suficiente sangre Stark y Tully para aparentar un Baratheon, nadie duda que Sansa ama a su esposo.

De todas formas, ella llora en el Septo de Baelor como la viuda que es.

De cuando en cuando cruza miradas con su Steffon, que guarda vigía junto al cuerpo del Rey. Fugaz, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa que Sansa espera que todos confundan con un gesto alentador de parte de Steffon. Nadie puede dudar de ellos, no ahora que se han deshecho del enemigo que dormía junto a ellos.

La mano de Brandon está en la de ella. Su hijo está temblando y llorando por el padre que nunca le puso atención. En eso, Joffrey es idéntico al Rey Robert.

En eso y en las putas que ambos frecuentaban.

Sansa suspira, agotada por toda una vida de dolor causado por ese hombre que yace entre todos los demás.

Al menos ya no tiene que fingir amor ante una corte que busca el más ligero tropiezo para hacerla caer.

* * *

 **Gendry**

Gendry ha llegado muy lejos desde aquel entonces, cuando huye con la Guardia de la Noche para evadir un secreto que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Ahora guarda tres secretos a los que ama incluso sin conocerlos. Alerie, Garreth y Alysanne Lannister son los hijos que jamás le llamarán padre. Son los secretos que muchas veces le hicieron angustiarse.

Porque todavía recuerda las palabras de Lord Stark; la semilla es fuerte.

Si Gendry fuera un gran señor, un Lord por derecho propio, se atrevería a desear que alguno de esos tres chiquillos luciera como él.

Sin embargo, e incluso si ahora lleva el apellido Baratheon gracias a su prima Shireen, la Señora de Bastión de Tormentas, Gendry está conforme. Está feliz.

La muerte del Rey no le importa en realidad. Sabe que los argumentos que Shireen utiliza para convencer a Joffrey, diciendo que los Baratheon se necesitan unos a otros para que el linage siga, no aplican en él.

Joffrey no es un Baratheon, y Gendry lo sabe no sólo por los rumores sino porque no siente con él la conexión que hay con Mya Piedra o Edric Tormenta, o incluso con Shireen. Joffrey es un Rey falso y muerto. Jamás un Baratheon.

¿Y qué importa si otro Rey con apellido Baratheon (que no es Baratheon) ocupa el trono?

Las guerras han terminado, y mientras sus tres secretos sigan a salvo, a Gendry no le podría importar menos.

* * *

 **Tyrion II.**

Hay muchos asistiendo a la coronación del Rey Steffon.

Tyrion está a su lado porque ha sido elegido Mano del Rey. Ese título que porta en distintas ocasiones para distintos reyes no le pesa tanto en esta ocasión.

Hay paz en Poniente.

Hay paz en Desembarco del Rey.

Hay paz en la Fortaleza Roja.

Sobre todo, y quizás más importante que todos los demás, hay paz en la mirada de Sansa.

Tyrion lleva años intentando ver en esos hermosos ojos azules la calma que hoy llevan. Parecen el Mar de los Escalofríos en invierno, cuando se congelan las aguas y se tornan quietas. Así es Sansa hoy; tranquila y serena.

La mira y le sonríe antes de voltear a donde el Septón Supremo nombra a Steffon como Rey en nombre de los Siete.

Cuando todos aplauden, ellos lo hacen también.

El orgullo que hay en los ojos de ambos es indescriptible y Tyrion piensa que está justificado.

No todos los días un hijo se transforma en Rey.

Claro, tampoco es que Tyrion llame hijo a Steffon aunque ambos lo sepan.

Aún recuerda cuando el chico se acerca a él poco antes de su treceavo cumpleaños. Lo mira con intensidad, con curiosidad en la mirada y un fuego tan helado que Tyrion recuerda los dragones de hielo que casi acaban con la humanidad.

Pero triunfan, al final, todos los hombres y mujeres que dejaron a un lado las diferencias para acabar con el frío eterno y la Larga Noche.

Hoy, Tyrion agradece por eso más que ningún otro díá.

Porque hoy puede ver a ese niño que le preguntó con la delicadeza que sólo él (y Sansa, ella siempre es delicada) puede tener, si Joffrey de verdad es su padre.

Cuando Steffon se levanta y mira hacia adelante, la gente de Desembarco del Rey aplaude a su nuevo monarca.

Tyrion y Sansa no son los únicos que se sienten a salvo ahora que el Rey Joffrey ha muerto.

Se pregunta, antes de unirse a la celebración, si alguien sospecha que Joffrey muere envenenado.

* * *

 **Margaery.**

Margaery siempre ha estado en el secreto. Es algo que comienza con una mirada tímida y que acaba con Sansa sonrojada y sonriente, contando a la única amiga que tiene en Desembarco que ha conocido a un hombre que la hace feliz.

Al principio, Margaery no piensa en su propio esposo. Sabe que Tyrion no la visita por las noches tan seguido como hacen creer a sus familias, pero no piensa que ese hombre del que Sansa habla es Tyrion.

Sin embargo, guarda el secreto porque su amiga, su Reina, está encinta y ambas están seguras que no es del Rey. Ellas rezan, Margaery a los Siete, Sansa a los Viejos dioses, porque ese niño se parezca a ella.

— Si no se parece a mi, no sería problema—Sansa afirma un día, mirando a Margaery como si temiera su reacción.

Entonces, Margaery lo entiende.

Tyrion y Sansa. Jamás lo habría pensado, pero es algo tan certero que se pregunta cómo no lo vió antes? Las miradas, los saludos con una sonrisa cómplice cuando el Rey da un decreto que es inusualmente sensato... Todo está claro.

Tiempo después, unos meses solamente, Margaery le comparte un secreto similar.

Entonces comienzan a planear.

* * *

 **Steffon.**

El desenlace de una vida ocurre lentamente.

Steffon Baratheon, sentado en el Trono de Hierro, reflexiona sobre su ceremonia de coronación y concluye que fue como él siempre ha soñado.

No se arrepiente del veneno que a lo largo de los últimos meses ha carcomido el interior de los pulmones del hombre que Poniente conoce como su padre.

No se arrepiente de nada, porque tan pronto Joffrey Baratheon deja de respirar, la Reina respira con alivio por primera vez desde que Steffon la conoce.

— Sabía que estarías aquí, Steffon —se escucha desde la puerta.

Él voltea con una sonrisa y ve a su madre (sonriente, ligera, feliz) caminando hasta donde él está. A pesar de que no baja del trono, su madre le sonríe como si tuviera tres años nuevamente y lo encontrara sentado en la silla de la Mano del Rey (en aquel entonces su bisabuelo Tywin; es extraño saber que en realidad es su abuelo y el Rey muerto sólo era su primo).

— He soñado con éste trono desde que tengo trece años, Mamá. ¿Dónde más estaría?

Ella ríe delicadamente, llena de gracia.

— Sí. Recuerdo que cuando eras más joven no querías ser príncipe ni rey. Te gustaba perderte en la ciudad y fingir que eras el hijo de un pescador.

— A tu madre le parecía que tenías todo de Stark y nada de Lannister —dice su padre, Tyrion, en ese instante.

Él entra por otra puerta, y Steffon se pregunta si es así como se han visto en secreto toda su vida. Sabe que nadie viene al salón del trono cuando no está en uso.

— Como mi hermana Arya —Mamá contesta y en su voz hay nostalgia. Steffon no conoce a su Tía Arya ni a sus tíos Bran y Rickon. Sólo sabe que viven en Invernalia, en el Norte que su madre tanto añora.

— Hace años que no la ves —dice su padre, viendo a Steffon a pesar de dirigirse a ella—. ¿No crees que tu madre merece un descanso, Steffon?

— Por supuesto que lo necesita. La muerte de mi padre ha impactado grandemente en su vida... Y yo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Los tres ríen con suavidad ante la mención de Joffrey. A ninguno le duele que haya muerto.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? —pregunta Steffon. Los últimos seis años ha pensado solamente en una meta; no sabe qué hacer ahora.

Se siente contento cuando su padre y su madre le sonríen.

— Eres el Rey —dice Mamá—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Steffon lo hace.

Con ceremonia, se levanta del trono, baja hasta ellos y los abraza a ambos.

Se pregunta si todas las familias tienen dramas como ellos. Luego piensa en Lady Margaery y los hijos de Tyrion (que no son en realidad de Tyrion).

Tal vez es una cosa de Lannisters meterse en problemas de familia.


End file.
